


Criando a un Asesino

by Killer_Miku



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitter Shay Cormac, Charles Lee Being a Dick, M/M, Parent Haytham Kenway, Young Shay, Younger Haytham Kenway, young haytham
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Miku/pseuds/Killer_Miku
Summary: Haytham y Connor van tras Church, pero al llegar al puerto Haytham ve a un viejo conocido y cree que es la oportunidad perfecta para convencer a su hijo de unirse a los templarios.Pero como siempre los fragmentos del Edén los harán pasar malos momentos (Connor) o buenos momentos dependiendo de la situación.Los personajes no son míos, son de Assasssins Creed 3 y Rogue





	1. Viaje en Familia

Me encontraba impaciente, estaba esperando que mi hijo llegara para seguirle la pista a Church, lo cual me dio tiempo para pensar con sarcasmo: estaría viajando en el barco de los Asesinos por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo y quién me asegura que a la mínima provocación mi hijo o su tripulación no tratarán de arrojarme por la borda, buena idea Haytham Kenway, la mejor de tu ideas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscar un barco por mi mismo logré vislumbrar la túnica blanca de mi hijo.

\- Padre.

-Llegas tarde Connor - lo "salude".

\- Ya está todo listo, podemos zarpar ya.

\- ¿Vamos entonces?

Comenzamos a caminar por el puerto y repentinamente sentí curiosidad por la clase de barco que tendría Connor. Hasta donde tenía entendido el único navío que había pertenecido a la Hermandad aún con vida era el Morrigan, que ahora era parte de la flota templaria.

¿De dónde habrá conseguido el viejo Achilles un barco?

\- ¡Maestro Kenway! - tanto Connor como yo regresamos a ver a nuestras espaldas y me sorprendí de ver a Shay Cormac después de tantos años, pero este no era un muy buen momento, y mucho menos si Connor se entera de que Shay solía ser un Asesino antes de unirse a la Orden.

\- Capitán Cormac - dije dando un asentimiento y sujetando la punta de mi sombrero, un código entre nosotros: "actúa como civil", con suerte no llevaba su vestimenta con la cruz templaria - ¿Ya regresó de su viaje? Espero que haya rendido frutos.

\- Por supuesto señor, he encontrado las mercancías que tanto anhelaba. Regresé a penas ayer, pero mi tripulación y yo decidimos darnos un descanso en tierra firme - no sabría decir si Shay recordaba el código, o lo hacía como precaución por mi acompañante a quien veía con recelo y sorpresa - ¿Quién es este joven?

\- Soy...

\- Ah, disculpen mis modales - interrumpí a mi hijo quien me regreso la mirada con furia, ¿es que no tenían otra emoción esos ojos suyos? - Connor este es el capitán Shay Cormac, un excelente marinero. Capitán Cormac, este es mi hijo Connor.

Si no fuera por la situación, me habría reído de la cara de Shay en ese instante. Pero logré recuperarse rápidamente.

\- Un gusto joven Kenway - dijo el templario menor extendiendo la mano al asesino.

Logré apreciar como la boca de Connor se retorcía en una clara muestra de desagrado, tal vez porque odiaba el contacto físico...

\- Solo Connor gracias - o tal vez otra cosa. Al parecer a mi hijo no le gustaba usar el apellido de su padre, entendible dadas las circunstancias.

Shay bajo su mano después de un momento al darse cuenta que Connor no devolvería el saludo. Se formo un pesado silencio entre los tres hasta que se me ocurrió una idea que tal vez lograra que mi hijo por fin viera su error y se uniera a la causa templaria.

\- ¿Capitán Cormac está disponible su barco?

\- El Morrigan siempre estará listo para usted señor.

\- Entonces nos ayudaría una mano, tenemos algunos negocios en Martinica.

\- Por supuesto, ya pueden venir mi tripulación estará lista en menos de un parpadeo.

\- Pero mi bar...

\- Connor confió bastante en las habilidades del Capitán Cormac, además el Morrigan es una nave formidable.

\- Bien - escupió Connor, ¿por qué no puede hacer nada de lo que le digo sin refunfuñar? - Iré a avisar a mi tripulación.

Y se fue dejándonos a Shay y a mi solos.

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso?

\- ¿Te sorprende? Yo me enteré hace dos años.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene al chico? - preguntó intrigado Shay.

\- Tal vez unos 23 o 22 años, no estoy seguro.

\- ¿Entonces es hijo de la mohawk de la que me hablaste?

\- Sí, es definitivamente el hijo de Ziio.

\- No pude ver su rostro pero puedo decir que tiene tu boca.

Ambos seguimos conversando tranquilamente sobre la misión de Shay y él me explicó que encontró la caja y la tenía a bordo de su barco, en ese momento regreso Connor.

\- Muy bien, ¿nos vamos? - expresé más animado de lo que debería.

Una vez en el Morrigan nos recibió el señor Gist. Nos saludo muy animado hasta que su mirada se topó con Connor y se volvió cautelosa.

\- ¿Y quién es este bribonsuelo?

\- Es mi hijo, su nombre es Connor.

Vi la mirada sorprendida en su rostro, es serio ¿es tan raro que el gran maestro templario sea padre de un asesino?...

Muy bien eso suena lógico.

Después de la sorpresa inicial Gist comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y palmeó la espalda de Connor antes de posar su mano en su hombro y vi como mi hijo se tensaba.

\- Nunca creí que viviría para ver este día, tu madre debe de ser una mujer única chico.

\- Lo era.

\- ¿Era?

\- Está muerta - se formó un silencio y Gist retiró su mano del hombro de Connor.

\- Lamento oír eso chico, lo sien...

\- No importa, ya fue hace mucho - dijo cabizbajo - capitán cormac espero no le moleste pero podría ir arriba.

\- Claro no hay problema.

Connor asintió y comenzó a trepar por el mástil mayor (o eso creo) hasta llegar a la punta donde se quedó.

\- Maestro Haytham - habló Guist.

\- ¿Si maestre Guist?

\- El niño no lo aprecia mucho ¿verdad?

\- No me digas - respondí con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Cuál es la nave de su hijo? - interrumpió Shay - Recuerdo haber destruido toda la flota de la hermandad.

\- No lo sé Shay.

\- No sabe nada del chico.

\- Lo único que sé de él es que odia a la Orden en especial a Charles, fue entrenado por Achilles, mató a Johnson, Pitcairn y Hickey, y que su nombre es Connor.

\- ¿Seguro que su nombre es Connor? - preguntó Shay mientras corregía el rumbo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno su madre era una mohawk y dudo que ella le haya puesto ese nombre - ¿por qué no pensé en eso antes? - Además el hijo de Achilles se llamaba Connor.

La furia creció como una llama ardiente en mi cuerpo. Ese maldito, toma a mi hijo, lo pone en mi contra y también intentó reemplazarme como su padre.

Tuve que haberlo matado hace años.

Miré al cielo tratando de calmarme y me vino a la mente el rostro de Ziio, y su comportamiento antes de separarnos, había veces en que inconscientemente llevaba sus manos a su vientre, y yo que me jacto de ser observador tuve que haberme dado cuenta, tuve que haber luchado, tuve que haber estado allí. Pero no fue así, y ya no puedo cambiar el pasado.

Ziio, ¿qué nombre le habrás puesto a nuestro hijo? Seguramente un nombre imposible de pronunciar, tal vez incluso más difícil que el tuyo. Tal vez nunca lo pueda decir pero al menos quisiera saber el nombre de mi hijo.

El día paso rápido, conversaba con Shay y Gist que me contaban sobre sus aventuras, de vez en cuando dirigía miradas al mástil, como si quisiera asegurarme que Connor seguía ahí y no se hubiera esfumado.

\- Si esta preocupado por él, ¿por qué no va a verlo? - sugirió Gist.

\- Dudo que desee mi compañía en estos momentos.

\- Tonterías, todo niño desea la compañía de sus padres.

\- Pero él ya no es un niño, y nunca he sido un padre para él, ni siquiera le gusta usar el apellido de la familia.

\- Su padre era un asesino ¿verdad gran maestre? - me dijo Shay a lo que yo asentí - Tal vez el chico se sienta más motivado a usar el apellido Kenway si conoce la historia de su abuelo.

\- Tal vez - Connor tiene más derecho que yo a llevar el apellido Kenway al fin y al cabo, él es todo lo que yo debería haber sido, estoy seguro que padre estaría muy orgulloso de él y aún más al saber que es capitán de su propia nave.

\- ¿Por qué decidió que era buena idea traer al chico con nosotros? - me cuestionó Shay.

\- Creí que como ustedes dos tienen un origen común tal vez sería más fácil convencerlo de lo erróneo que es el credo de los asesinos y tratar de que se una a nosotros, además...

\- ¿Además? - instó el maestre Guist.

\- Además no me place viajar en un barco de asesinos.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando decidí llamar a Connor.

\----------------------------------------------

Lo odio.

No me siento cómodo en esta nave. El Morrigan, nombre de la diosa celta de la muerte y destrucción; extraño nombre para un navío mercante pero no me puedo quejar, no soy exactamente la definición de normal, soy un asesino nativo-americano, mi padre es un templario británico y mi madre era una mohawk.

Con respecto a mi padre, sé que no estamos exactamente en el mismo plano pero al menos me hubiera gustado que confiara más en mis habilidades como capitán antes de buscar a alguien más que nos llevara a Martinica.

Extraño la Aquila, al señor Faulkner y mi tripulación; me tomó tiempo acostumbrarme a ellos pero son buenas personas que confían unas en otras, pero no sé absolutamente nada de la tripulación del Morrigan, mucho menos sobre su capitán además de ser un conocido de mi padre.

Y mi padre... creo que es bueno que nos ignoremos el uno al otro, de esta forma impedimos discusiones sobre los asesinos, templarios o madre... además así dolerá menos cuando esta tregua llegue a su fin.

\- Connor - o puede que no.

Regresé mi mirada hacia la zona del timón y vi a mi padre haciéndome señas para que bajara. Descendí lo mas rápido que pude y me dirigí con mi padre.

\- Connor - me hablo el capitán Cormac - el maestre Gist te llevará a tu hamaca.

\- ¿Y mi padre?

\- He decidido cederle mi cabina - mencionó el capitán.

\- Claro - río el señor Gist - solo lo mejor para nuestro jefe el gran maestro templario.

\- ¿Gran maestro templario? - pregunté confundido, ¿cómo sabrían estos hombres sobre el oficio de mi padre?

Vi como padre y el capitán Cormac se tensaban y regresaban su mirada hacia mí. Por un momento mi mente no quería reconocerlo pero ahora todo estaba claro.

\- ¿Ustedes son templarios? - señalé al señor Gist y el capitán Cormac.

\- Y ahora que lo sabes - dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Saltar por la borda quizás?

Sinceramente pienso que no es una mala idea.


	2. Problemas a Bordo

Maldición, habíamos olvidado mencionar a Gist el "pequeño" detalle sobre nuestras identidades con respecto al joven Kenway.

\- ¿Sois templarios? - preguntó el muchacho mientras su mano se acercaba inconscientemente al tomahawk en su cinturón.

\- Y ahora que lo sabes chico - habló el gran maestro mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su espalda - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Saltar por la borda?

En ese instante vi como el chico pareció considerar seriamente la idea ofrecida (tontamente) por el Gran Maestro.

Solté el timón, mismo que Gist se apresuró a tomar, y me acerqué rápidamente a Connor quien había comenzado a correr hacia la barandilla izquierda, alcance a tomarlo por la cintura justo antes de que saltara hacia el mar.

El muchacho intentó golpearme con su puño derecho, pero intercepte el golpe y gire su brazo a su espalda donde lo tuve presionado.

\- ¡Connor! - Haytham estaba muy enojado - ¿Qué diablos estabas tratando de hacer?

\- Lo que me dijiste.

\- ¿Y desde cuando haces lo que te digo?

\- Desde que son buenas ideas.

\- ¿Consideras buena idea saltar al mar y nadar por Dios sabe cuántas millas?

\- Pensaba que no creías en ningún dios.

\- No me cambies de tema chico - Wow, parece mi padre cuando me metía en problemas - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- ¿En escapar de un barco enemigo al que me trajeron con mentiras, mismo que pertenece a la orden que tu diriges y que busca exterminar a todas las personas de la hermandad de la que formo parte?

El chico tenía su punto.

Dos marineros se acercaron a nosotros, cada uno tomó al chico por un brazo y yo lo solté para volver a mi puesto en el timón.

\- Escucha Connor - Haytham se llevó la mano a su frente - yo solo quería...

\- ¿Que viera lo equivocados que estamos los asesinos y que solo los templarios llevaran a la humanidad a la paz por medio del orden, dirección y propósito? 

Bueno. El chico definitivamente heredo la lengua afilada de su padre.

\- ¿Pueden soltarme?, es obvio que no podré escapar de este barco ni hacer algún movimiento sospechoso, caso contario una espada atravesará mi corazón

\- Connor no... - Haytham se vio interrumpido nuevamente.

\- ¿Puedo subir capitán Cormac? - me preguntó el joven mientras me dirigía una mirada asesina y movía su cabeza en dirección del mástil.

\- Claro.

El asesino se soltó de mi tripulación y subió a toda prisa al mástil.

Mis hombres regresaron a sus posiciones y se formó un silencio incómodo en cubierta; durante unos minutos solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las olas contra el casco, cuando llevé mi mirada al mástil, vi algo de movimiento, seguro el chico estaba teniendo una rabieta como yo solía tenerlas en mi juventud cuando algo no salía como lo había planeado.

El silencio perduró durante un tiempo y decidí que ya había durado lo suficiente.

\- Gran Maestro yo...

¡¡PUMP!!

Una explosión resonó por el aire y mis hombres se pusieron en posición de combate, todos miramos de lado a lado en busca del enemigo cuando nos percatamos que el ruido no provino de una nave enemiga, sino más bien de arriba. ¿Eran fuegos artificiales?

Todos vimos hacia la punta del mástil y vimos al chico con aire de suficiencia.

\- Connor - Haytham parecía muy molesto, más que de costumbre - ¿qué demo...

\- Solo trataba de amenizar el ambiente – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿En serio? – Haytham parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier instante – Entonces ¿por qué no bajas para darnos un fraternal abrazo y hablar de nuestros problemas mientras tomamos una taza de té en lugar de casi hacer que estos hombres desperdiciaran sus municiones en vano a causa de tus juguetitos?

\- Creí haber tirado todo el té al mar de Boston.

\- Muchacho estás en grav…

\- ¡BARCO A LA VISTA! – gritó uno de mis hombres.

Regresé mi vista hacia la popa del Morrigan y un recuerdo del pasado se presentó frente a mí. La Aquila.

Ordené a mi tripulación que aumentaran velas, pero la Aquila era más rápida que mi navío, no tendríamos más opciones que luchar y desperdiciar tiempo valioso para ir tras Church.

\- ¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES DE BATALLA! – exclamó Gist a mi lado.

Mientras mis hombres se preparaban lo recordé, Connor, el chico debió enviar una señal con esa explosión, debió decirle a su tripulación que nos siguiera. Sin duda era listo.

\- ¡CONNOR KENWAY! – ahora sí que el Gran Maestro estaba enojado.

\- MI NOMBRE ES CONNOR – respondió con la misma intensidad el muchacho.

\- ESE NI SIQUIERA ES TU VERDADERO NOMBRE CHICO.

\- NO ES COMO SI PUDIERAS PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE – el chico miró a su padre con una postura retadora y lo que parecía un atisbo de sonrisa – NI SIQUIERA PODÍAS PRONUNCIAR CORRECTAMENTE EL NOMBRE DE ISTA.

\- ¡PRUÉBAME! - mala idea.

\- ¡MI NOMBRE ES RATONHNHAKÉ: TON!

\- ...

\- ...

\- ... Connor está bien.

Si no fuera porque estábamos a punto de entrar en combate me estaría riendo de esto, pero al parecer a Gist eso no le importaba pues se rio a carcajadas recibiendo una mirada asesina cortesía del maestro Kenway.

\- ¡ARGG! – gruñó Haytham - BAJA DE AHÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE CHICO.

\- ¿POR QUÉ?

\- ¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

No pude evitar soltar una risita antes que se oyera el primer cañonazo proveniente de la Aquila.


	3. Martinica

Maldición, Connor.

Desde que lo conocí, el muchacho ha sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza; metafóricamente y literalmente, aun me duele el golpe, si no fuera por mi sombrero estoy seguro que dolería aún más.

\- Señor estamos llegando - dijo Shay.

\- Está bien apresurémonos para seguir a Connor.

El punto es que gracias a mi "amado hijo" ahora mismo estamos haciendo reparaciones de urgencia en el Morrigan mientras él va por ahí libremente en alguna parte del Atlántico.

\-----

\- ¡CONNOR BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE Y DILE A TUS HOMBRES QUE DEJEN DE DISPARAR!

Con alivio vi como hijo bajaba del mástil y me sentí agradecido que, por una vez en su vida haya decidido obedecerme... era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mi hijo corrió por toda la cubierta destruyendo los seguros de los cañones, los cuales comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de las olas dejando a los marineros sin opción a contraatacar. Muchos de ellos trataron de atraparlo, pero Connor los evadía como el niño escurridizo que es.

La nave de mi hijo dejó de disparar y comenzó a acercarse mientras mi hijo seguía haciendo destrozos en el barco de Shay, cortando las sogas de las velas, cansado de esa locura mire a Shay quien me siguió dispuesto a atrapar al mocoso.

Como si sintiera nuestras intenciones, Connor cortó una soga y se elevó rápidamente al mástil, Shay hizo lo mismo y cuando creí que al fin teníamos al niño... Connor saltó.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento por la imprudencia del muchacho cuando se agarró de una cuerda que uso para balancearse y caer en la cubierta de su nave. 

Lo último que vi fue a mi hijo tomar el timón y dirigirme una sonrisa engreída para alejarse a toda velocidad. Entonces, según lo que me dijo Shay, la percha de un mástil termino golpeándome en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

\-------

Cuando atrape a ese niño se arrepentirá de su travesura.

\- Le recomiendo que vaya a descansar Gran Maestro - me sugirió Shay - los daños no fueron muy graves, solo tardaran un día en las reparaciones.

\- Tal parece que el niño solo quería escapar del Morrigan - añadió Gist.

Lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, nótese el sarcasmo, mi plan para que Shay convenciera a Connor de que la Orden sería una mejor elección que la Hermandad de los Asesinos se fue al infierno.

Ahora solo hacía falta esperar que mi hijo no mate a Church cuando los alcancemos porque me gustaría darle personalmente un regalito de despedida de la orden.

\---- 

Un mes, un maldito mes y seguimos sin rastro de Connor y mucho menos de Church.

Cuando ponga mis manos en ellos sabrán quien es Haytham Kenway.

Estábamos cerca del Golfo de México cuando escuchamos cañonazos, tal parece que mi hijo cayó en una trampa de Church.  
Shay dio la vuelta a un risco que se encontraba en nuestro camino y cuando obtuvimos una vista de la batalla, vi a la nave de mi hijo enfrentarse a un buque de guerra, ambos rodeados por los restos de los barcos que seguramente Connor hundió.

Al ver la cubierta de La Aquila, como Shay me dijo que se llamaba, vi a un hombre en el timón, por un momento no lo reconocí por sus ropas y hasta creí ver a mi padre, cuando me percate que era Connor quien gritaba órdenes a sus hombres. Sin duda los genes Kenway de su abuelo hicieron su parte en Connor, no solo físicamente, sino también en su profesión como capitán de un navío y como Asesino.

Mientras Shay nos acercaba a la batalla dirigí mi mirada a la cubierta del otro barco y me encontré con la cara burlona de Benjamin.

La sangre me comenzó a hervir y por eso le arrebaté el timón a Shay y llevé al Morrigan a toda velocidad contra el barco de Benjamin.

Estoy seguro que nadie se esperaba eso, los miembros de la tripulación de los tres barcos me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, lo cual puede que fuera verdad.

Tal vez le debería a Shay el pago por las reparaciones del Morrigan.

Pero lo importante para mí era acabar con Benjamin Church.

*****

No sabría decir si mi padre es un temerario respetable o un idiota imprudente.

Sabía que alguna locura debió estar consumiendo a mi padre cuando se lanzó solo a la cubierta de la nave enemiga, sin demora ordené que nos acercáramos y aseguraran las naves.

Mientras se desarrollaba una batalla en cubierta me encontré con Cormac y esperé que la tregua con mi padre siguiera en pie a pesar de lo que hice, aunque no es como si me arrepintiera de ello.

El hombre simplemente me dijo que mi padre había ido bajo cubierta y decidí ir también.

Cuando estuve abajo me fijé que las provisiones que estaba buscando no se encontraban en el barco, todo estaba vacío ¿qué ha hecho Church con el cargamento? Ahogué un gruñido de frustración cuando escuché la voz de mi padre seguida de unos golpes fuertes.

\- Aquí estamos, al fin cara a cara, amigo mío. Ha sido toda una aventura, lo confieso, evitar tus desagradables trampas y triquiñuelas. Muy astutas. Al menos algunas. Te admiro por eso. Y por el sigilo con el que has actuado. ¡Teníamos un sueño, Benjamin! ¡Un sueño que has intentado destruir! Y por eso, amigo caído, tendrás que expiar tu culpa.

Supe de inmediato que debía intervenir para que mi padre no matar a Church si quería saber dónde se encontraba el cargamento. Abrí las puertas para ver a mi padre sobre Church golpeándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- ¡Basta! - lo interrumpí - Vinimos aquí por un motivo.

\- Diferentes motivos, parece - comentó mi padre mientras le propinaba un golpe de gracia al antiguo templario.

\- ¿Y los suministros que robaste? - cuestione a Church.

\- Vete al infierno 

Cabe recalcar que no me encontraba de muy buen humor ya que no quería encontrarme con mi padre, pero las palabras de Church solo me hicieron enfadar más y clavé mi cuchilla en él para comenzar a interrogarlo.

\- Por última vez: ¿y el cargamento?

\- En la isla - suspiró con dolor - esperando a que lo recojan. Pero no tienes derecho a él. No es tuyo.

\- No, no es mío. Esos suministros son para hombres y mujeres que creen en algo más grande que ellos mismos. Que luchan y mueren para vivir algún día libres de tiranos como tú - respondí a lo que Church me dio una risa sarcástica.

\- ¿Esos mismos hombres y mujeres que luchan con mosquetes de acero británico? ¿Que cubren sus heridas con vendas cosidas por manos británicas? Muy conveniente. Nosotros trabajamos y ellos cosechan la recompensa.

\- Inventas una historia para excusar tus crímenes. Como si tú fueras el inocente y ellos los ladrones - lo acusé.

\- Todo es cuestión de perspectiva. No hay ninguna senda en la vida que sea justa y no haga daño a nadie. ¿De verdad crees que la Corona no tiene sus razones? ¿Ni derecho a sentirse traicionada? Deberías entenderlo. Tú estás combatiendo contra los templarios, que consideran su obra igual de justa. Piénsalo la próxima vez que creas que solo tú persigues el bien mayor. Tu enemigo no estará de acuerdo. Y tendrá parte de razón - exhaló mientras daba su último aliento.

\- Tus palabras pueden ser sinceras, pero no significan que sean ciertas - respondí, pero quedó cierto atisbo de duda en mi mente.

Arrebatar una vida no es fácil, y más cuando una persona te da sus razones. Plantan la semilla de la duda y te hace cuestionar tus acciones.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí una mano en mi espalada y regresé a ver a mi padre.

\- Has hecho bien. Su muerte es conveniente para ambos - se sintió raro que mi padre me felicitara por asesinar a alguien, más aún a uno de sus hombre - Vamos. Supongo que necesitarás mi ayuda para sacarlo todo de la isla.

Salimos a cubierta y se notaba cierta tensión entre los miembros de la tripulación de Cormac y mis hombres. Les ordene a mis hombres que fuéramos a la playa para recoger los suministros y el capitán Cormac hizo lo mismo.

Cuando terminamos de cargar mi nave con los suministros le dije al señor Faulkner que regresara antes, pues mi padre dijo que deseaba que regresara con él en el Morrigan, esta vez sin trampas ni mentiras.

*** 

El maestro Kenway, su hijo y yo nos reunimos en mi cabina.

Tendríamos que poner ciertas reglas a bordo para sobrevivir el viaje de regreso a las colonias.

El chico había vuelto a ponerse su túnica de Asesino, por lo que de nuevo me era imposible ver las reacciones en su rostro, pero su cuerpo demostraba una clara incomodidad ¿Por qué aceptar venir si iba estar inquieto a bordo de la nave?

Entonces vi como su mirada se dirigía a mi escritorio donde lamentablemente olvidé que se encontraba la caja que le arrebaté a Charles Dorian. Creí que todo eso pasaría desapercibido para el joven, pero entonces la caja comenzó a brillar.

Solo me falto dar una mirada de reojo al chico para saber que se lanzaría sobre la caja, intente agarrarlo, pero se me escapó entonces tomé yo mismo la caja antes de que Connor la alcanzara.

Me preparé para luchar si fuese necesario al igual que el gran maestro y de nuevo pasó, el amuleto que Haytham llevaba comenzó a brillar igual que la caja. 

Creí ver un tercer brillo y lo seguí hasta la mano de Connor donde estaba un anillo de los precursores, no sabía que el niño poseía un artefacto de la primera civilización. Por un momento los tres permanecimos inmóviles protegiendo nuestro respectivo artefacto hasta que estos comenzaron a brillar aún más.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - fue lo último que alcance a pronunciar antes de que el resplandor nos rodeara por completo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando sentir algo, pero solo sentí un leve cosquilleo y de repente me sentí con más fuerza y energía.  
Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi al Gran Maestre más, mucho más joven, su cabello era un castaño oscuro sin una sola mecha plateada.

\- ¿Shay? - me llamó con dudas

Regresé mi mirada al espejo en la pared de mi camarote y al igual que el Gran Maestro me veía más joven.

\- ¿Que nos pasó? - pregunté dirigiéndome a Haytham.

\- No lo sé, pero seguramente tiene que ver algo que ver con los artefactos precursores - dijo mientras se inspeccionaba a sí mismo - Aunque no sabría decir si este cambio es o muy bueno o muy malo.

\- Nos devolvió la juventud - respondí tratando de animar el ambiente - yo creo que es algo bueno.

\- Si, pero... 

Haytham se detuvo y comenzó ver da lado a lado por toda mi cabina como si buscara a algo en especifico

\- ¿Connor? - llamó el gran maestro.

Y entonces me percate. Que el chico no aparecía junto a nosotros, en cambio en el lugar en el que había estado se encontraban unas mantas blancas y celestes que se movían como olas.

El maestro y yo nos vimos preocupados y entonces Haytham retiro una manta para mostrar un pequeño y tierno bebé que nos miraba fijamente con sus enormes y adorables ojos.

\- No puede ser - murmuro Haytham - ¿Connor?

El bebé solo sonrió o comenzó a extender sus brazos hacia Haytham mientras se retorcía felizmente.


End file.
